


Kya Alone

by Real_Lin_Beifong



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Real_Lin_Beifong/pseuds/Real_Lin_Beifong
Summary: This is a She Ra/ Legend Of Korra crossover fan fiction that takes place in Season Three She Ra universe.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. This is War. Not your games.

Glimmer says “the horde is in a better position than ever before and as for the rebellion not so good.” Mako says “Korra and Adora are our biggest advantages I don’t why we can’t be decisive and use our advantages.” Lin stands up and says “like Shadow Weaver said they’re almost done with a portal machine...” she clicks some buttons and a holographic map of the fright zone is displayed “...we show up at the wrong time and they flip the switch it’s over with.”

Mako says “how do we know we can trust her?” Adora stands up and leans on the table “we don’t.” Swift Wind trots in the room and says “well I prop-“ Lin cuts him off and says “what are you doing here?! This is an important war meeting!” The rest of the princess alliance along with Kya, Bumi, Bow and Tenzin walk in after Swift wind. Kya says while folding her arms “so important I can’t be here?” Lin says “what? No I didn’t say that!” Kya walks closer to Lin and hugs her “I’m kidding. You’re to sweet.” Lin doesn’t know what to do with her arms so she just wraps her arms around Kyas waist. Kya let’s go of Lin as Shadow Weaver walks in the room the room goes silent and everyone stares her down.

Bow says “so... how is everyone?” Mermista says to Shadow Weaver “who let the witch out of the spare room?” Glimmer says “it’s the holding cell! And I did.” Lin slams her hands down on the table to draw everyone’s attention she raises her voices says “we can sit here and fool around while the world is in danger or we can come up with a strategic battle plan that no one can out think! Am I clear?!” Sea Hawk says while putting his hand on Lin’s shoulder “no need to be so aggressive I’m here to protect you.” Lin swats his hand off her shoulder and says “I don’t need to be protected!” Korra yells “everyone listen up! Adora, Lin, Glimmer, and I will go to the fright zone and it’s all of you guy’s job to back us up!” Adora says “I never agreed to that!”

Angella after hearing all the yelling mainly from Lin walks in and says “everyone please calm down.” Lin with her voice still raised but at Angella “I’m not calm! The world as we know it could be over within a few months and no one here is decisive enough to figure anything out!” Perfuma shyly gets in between them and says “maybe if we all calmed down we would be able to figure something out.” Lin sits down soon followed by everyone else and says “what do you have?” Mermista says “we could like just raid the fright zone or something.” Korra says “that won’t work because we’re all forgetting one key factor...” she and Adora say at the same time “Catra.” Now says “wait, before we get to deep into this- wheres Bolin and Asami?” Just as Bow said that they heard a scream from the spare room.


	2. My Own Sister

They instantly get up and run down the hall. Bolin and Asami were standing infront of Double Trouble whom had shape shifted to mirror Bolin. Shadow Weaver says “who let them out of their cell?!” Double trouble says while shifting back to their original form “I was just having a little fun.” Mako stomps and says “we don’t have time for fun!” Asami says “my point exactly! No listens to me.” Bow says “everyone sit down!” They all sit down on the floor and sit as far away from Shadow Weaver as possible. Bow pulls out his “war table battle figures” as he calls it. Korra says “forgot about the dolls in your backpack.” Bow says “I- they’re war table battle figures!...” he sets an action figure down infront of Korra and says “...and here’s yours!” Adora giggles and Bow says “Adora! Stop it!” Asami while slightly laughing says “dolls.”  
Meanwhile in the Fright Zone...  
Catra asks Suyin “you know Lin, what can we use to get to her? If we get to her we get to the rest of them.” Suyin says “I know exactly what to do. Next time we fight, we need to get my sister’s wife.” Catra purrs and says “I like the way you think.” Scorpia stumbles in the room along with Entrapta and Bataar jr. Suyin’s facial expression changed to worry or concern. Catra says “what now Su?!” Suyin says “the only problem is that Lin would put her life on the line if it meant Kya was safe.” Bataar jr. inserts himself in the conversation “so we take them both out.” Entrapta says “that will never work! In order to get a bender I can study we need them to remain intact!” Catra replies to Entrapta “ugh fine. Suyin can draw their fire while Scorpia lures Kya away. Then Scorpia stings her and we leave got it?” Suyin says “no that won’t work. They always fight in teams. Lin is usually on the same team as Kya because they fight well together.” Catra says firmly “so we draw their fire and separate them like I said.” Scorpia says “yeah but, do I really have to sting her?” Catra slams a fist down on the table and says “of course you do! You don’t want Raiko to fire us do you?!” Scorpia says “no! No! Of course not I was just wondering.” Bataar jr. says “when should we expect them to attack?” Catra says “we don’t know when. So we just have to be prepared or we could attack first.” Suyin says “keep in mind Lin, Korra, Glimmer, and Adora are very decisive people. They will stop at nothing to make sure the Horde is defeated.” Catra realized something and said “they’re dedicated...” Bataar jr. says “what of it?” Catra says “...that’s an advantage. You see if they’re so dedicated, they’ll do anything to stop us right?” Suyin says “oh I see where this is headed.”


	3. The Crimson Waste pt. 1

At Brightmoon...  
Glimmer says “so we attack in a week?” Shadow Weaver says “no! I told you! We need to attack sooner!” Adora yells at Shadow Weaver “know your place! How do we even know we can trust you?!” Lin says “we can’t trust her! Not after the amount of times she’s tried to kill us!” Shadow Weaver gets way close to Lin and says so only she can here “we’re a lot alike you and I, you had a bad mom and I was bad mom...” Lin looks petrified “...to think you could’ve saved Glimmer the first time she was captured but you didn’t. You were making sure Catra didn’t die. You’re weak pathetic,-“ Kya pushes Shadow Weaver away from Lin and Shadow Weaver falls to the floor. Kya yells at Shadow Weaver “I’ve had enough of you!...” She turns to Glimmer while still yelling “...you have no good reason to have let her out! I am so done with all of you!...” she walks Lin out of the room and says “come with me.” They walk a ways down the hall and Kya holds Lin tightly in a hug and says “you can cry. You’re safe with me.” Lin wraps her arms around Kya and cries. Kya rubs her back and says “it’s okay. I got you.” Lin say through tears “I just hate being spoken to like that.” Kya asks Lin “what did she say to you?” Lin says while drying her own tears “I don’t wanna talk about it.” Kya says “I understand. But if you ever want to talk you know I’m here. Lin never forget I love you.” Lin hugs Kya tighter “I love you too.” Lin and Kya let go of each other but still hold hands. Shadow Weaver walks down the hall alone Lin and Kya are automatically on the defense. Shadow Weaver says “no need to be so defensive ladies, by the way you make a lovely couple.” Lin let’s go of Kya’s hand and something as subtle as that made Kya seriously doubt Lin. Lin says angrily “I don’t need your validation from a monster like you.” Shadow Weaver says “no need to be so defensive I just wanted to say I’m sorry.” Lin yells “you can’t just say that to me and expect me to forgive you!” Glimmer shouted urgently from down the hall “they’re here!” Kya says “oh no.” Shadow Weaver, Kya, Lin run down the hall and to the balcony where everyone else was. Tenzin says “this can’t be good.” Frosta says “I thought that was kind of implied.” Korra says “it doesn’t matter the Horde is here now! Lin, Kya, Mermista and I will take Catra and Suyin, the rest of you draw their fire and try not to die...” she turns Asami puts her hand on Asami’s waist and says “...be safe out there.” Asami says “I will. Don’t worry about me.”Lin, Kya, Mermista and Korra run out into the lake that surrounded the Bright Moon palace. Catra says loudly from the top of an air ship “hey Adora!” Korra yells “come down here and face me you coward!” Suyin from behind Lin says “we’ll pass.” Lin whips around and swings her cable at Suyin. Lin says while Suyin tries to knock a wall down on her “get out of here I can defend myself!” Korra nods and starts running with The Krew, The Best Friend Squad, and Shadow Weaver. Catra dropped down from an air ship Catra says “hey Adora.” Suyin corned them after running up behind them. The all positioned in a circle back to back to one another. Bow was ready to shoot someone with his trick arrow. Kya had water bent a sharp piece of ice on her hand. Adora had turned into She Ra I feel like that’s pretty self explanatory, considering all she is, is She Ra. Glimmer is ready to sparkle at Suyin. Kya asks Catra in a firm tone “where is Lin?!” Catra says “Su probably took good care of her.” Kya’s go wide and she looks passed Suyin and sees Lin trying to get off the ground but she can’t. She just can’t. I guess her age was taking a toll on her. Shadow Weaver yells to Catra “what do you want?!” Catra says “it’s simple really, hand over the avatar and She Ra and we’ll leave brightmoon in peace.” That wasn’t their real goal of course, they wanted it to be more fun. Mako says “Never!” Catra replies “well then, I guess we have to attack.” Catra takes a swing at Kya and Kya dodges. Then Scorpia enters the fight Bow tries to get a shot at her and failed. Just like he did trying to be the rebellions tech master. Scorpia and Suyin eventually got Shadow Weaver and Kya corned while Glimmer was trying not run out of teleports and Bow ran out of arrows. Asami was making sure Lin was still alive and Korra defending them while Mako and Bolin fought Catra. It only took one blow to Shadow Weaver to get her away from Kya. Sea Hawk says to Asami while we was hiding behind Korra “you don’t think this battle could end any sooner do you?” Asami says “maybe if you did something while I’m trying to make sure Lin is alive.” And just as quickly as they came, they left. It was weird they just, left. Asami let Lin use her as a crutch. They all regrouped at the moonstone Lin knew Shadow Weaver was fighting with Kya. Lin tries to run at Shadow Weaver but immediately falls she looks up at Shadow Weaver and says in a threatening voice “where’s my wife?!”


	4. Planning

Shadow Weaver replies “I didn’t do anything.” Adora snaps at Shadow Weaver “but you know what happened don’t you?!” Angella comes running out of the castle, without a scratch. Angella takes Lin from Asami and says “I’ll get her some medical attention, Glimmah you’re in charge whitist I’m gone.” Glimmer’s face lights of up as Angella helps Lin walk back inside. Glimmer says “alright. So my mom left me in charge, that means... I don’t know.” Bow says “my guess is the took Kya back to the Fright Zone.” Mako says “no. That makes to much sense, besides Kya would have water to bend in the Fright Zone.” Mermista says “they definitely didn’t take her Selinius.” Korra says “I thought we had already eliminated Selinius from the equation.” Asami says “what you don’t think?” Adora replies “wait that makes sense.” It was implied what Asami was talking about. Perfuma says “the Crimson Waste. Ugh! Now I have to deal with cacti!” Bow says while holding out a map “no one is worried about cacti right now Perfuma!” Perfuma says loudly in a high pitched voice “I’m sorry!”


End file.
